


[podfic] when temptation calls

by missmuffin221, Violetwylde



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetwylde/pseuds/Violetwylde
Summary: A very merry Christmas to our beloved Chris. Also to Locky, to whom that fic was gifted in the first place.





	[podfic] when temptation calls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [threadoflife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threadoflife/gifts), [Lockedinjohnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/gifts).
  * Inspired by [when temptation calls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137058) by [threadoflife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threadoflife/pseuds/threadoflife). 




End file.
